The Breaking Point
by ellaench4nted
Summary: Highschool AU. Everything has a breaking point. From home-schooled wallflowers with powers to overly confident hockey players to relentless bullies. But who will snap first? Ever so loosely based on 'Carrie'. Summaries are hard but please give it a go? Rated T for now but may change in later chapters as themes get darker. Elsa, Jack, Hiccup, Pitch, Anna, Rapunzel etc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story and the first time I've thought to publish any of my work, so please be nice! I've wanted to write this for ages so I finally did it.**

**This will be a Jelsa story, just bear with it! also any _constructive_ criticism will be highly appreciated but please don't send me hate! I'm new to the site as a writer and I'm by no means a professional! **

**The story is rated as a T for now, but I have ideas for where I want this to go, and that may take it up to an M but I'm not too sure yet.**

**This is a kind of prologue to the story to set the scene, so that's why not much happens yet. **

**Thank you! I hope this is ok.**

* * *

Every glass can only hold so much water. Every camel can only carry so much weight. Every person can only take so much. Everything has a breaking point. This includes the likes of wallflowers such as Elsa White.

Elsa was always a quiet girl, opting to observe her peers from the sidelines rather than join in from her very first day at school, through to her high-school days. If she were to step out of the shadows though, the light would reflect off her platinum blonde hair, giving her an almost ethereal quality and the sun would make her azure irises sparkle in a way similar to the way that it makes the waters of a tropical lagoon glitter. If she were to correct her posture from her timid hunch, she would almost seem regal in her stance. Similarly, if Elsa ever dared to part her lips, the sound to pass them would be gentle, sincere and articulate. She was a pearl of a girl, but she was trapped within the shell of herself.

But Elsa had a secret. One that she discovered quite by accident, and it only served as an unbreakable lock to her shell.

Elsa was home-schooled from the age of 9, after she was withdrawn from school due to being bullied by her peers. And for years, she happily learned science, English and maths with the aid of a private tutor that her parents hired. She excelled at all she put her mind to, and while her younger sister, Anna, flourished at school, there was no bitterness – only love – between the pair. However, after their parents passed away following a fatal collision on the motorway, the siblings were moved hundreds of miles across the country to live with their aunt and her daughter, and Elsa could no longer be privately tutored. At the age of 17, Elsa had to attend a mainstream school.

Anna, who was three years younger, had quickly settled into her new high-school. Being in her first year, and being with her cousin (who happened to be the same age, and just as bubbly and friendly) meant that she very quickly made friends despite joining halfway through the school term.

For Elsa, however, the transition wasn't as easy. Years of social isolation and solitude had taken it's toll, and being surrounded by loud students for 6 hours a day was more than a little overwhelming. However, she managed to stay on top of the work, and was a teachers favourite within her first week of high school. However, it was also in her first week that she had been silently walked the corridors, seeking out the library – a place where being silent and alone was the norm – when she first encountered Petunia (Pitch) Black and her gang. Elsa was trying to navigate her way through the school using a poorly printed map provided by the schools reception desk when she was shoved, hard, from behind. She fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap, using her hands to break her fall.

Time seemed to stop and Elsa stared, wide eyed, at the floor, her heart racing to the point where she found it hard to catch her breath. Her bag had fallen from her shoulder with a _thump _and the map had fluttered from her grasp. Attempting to swallow her fear, she gulped and slowly turned to see who had pushed her to the ground.

Towering above her, Pitch and her gang (Ursula and Effy) stood laughing at her confused, hurt expression. It was then that Elsa first felt her body temperature drop and felt the tingling in her finger-tips. She should have known that this would happen.

Avoiding eye-contact with the tormentors, she reached out a shaking hand and picked up her dropped map and got to her feet. She nervously chewed her lip as she quickly glanced at the trio before adjusting the strap of her satchel to sit comfortably on her shoulder again and making to return her search for the library. However, Pitch had other ideas. The girl grabbed Elsa's arm, yanking her back round to face her.

"Where do you think you're going, Freak?" she sneered through her dark purple lips, narrowing her heavily lined green eyes. Effy and Ursula snickered behind her.

Elsa stared back at them, like a deer in headlights, her mouth opening and closing but no words came out. The storm inside her was waking, and the sensation made her dizzy.

The girls mimicked her expression, laughing loudly in her face. The commotion attracted attention. People were watching. She could hear them whispering to each other and giggling. Shame and embarrassment caused Elsa's cheeks to flush.

"You're the new kid, right? The one that was home-schooled?" Pitch asked in a voice that was too sickly sweet to be genuine.

Elsa could only nod, numbly.

"N'aw, how sweet! You're not from around here, are you?"

Elsa shook her head.

Pitch smiled in a way that looked more like a sneer, and nodded once to Ursula and Effy who immediately strode forward and pushed Elsa against a wall of lockers. Ursula let out a chuckle as she winced.

Pitch then stepped forward and grabbed her face between her long, cold fingers and moved her face to the crowds of people who had been walking through the corridors, but had now stopped to watch the events unfold. "You see these people? You see these halls?" Pitch started, flicking her jet black fringe from her eyes.

Elsa only stared back at her, her blue eyes wide.

Pitch raised an eyebrow and scoffed. Ursula and Effy snickered, again.

Speaking slowly, patronisingly, Pitch spoke again, "I said: _do you see them_?" her fingers tightened on Elsa's face with each syllable.

Elsa gasped at the painful sensation, and tried to nod. When she found she couldn't, she whispered, almost inaudibly: "y-yes"

"Well, this is my turf, so to speak. And no stuck up, rich kid is going to change that. Got it? You're _nothing, _here. These people are _my_ people, not your friends. They never will be, so I wouldn't even try. No-one here will ever want to be friends with some home-schooled _freak _so you best do as I say, or you'll regret ever coming here. You so much as _breathe _in the direction of anyone, I will know. I can make your life a living nightmare, so watch your back, yeah?"

Moments passed, and all Elsa could do was stare in shock at the girl who's green glare seemed to shrink her more each second.

The bell suddenly sounded, and Elsa was released from Pitch's vice like hold.

Elsa's natural grace stopped her from stumbling, but she instantly turned and quickly sped from the corridor. The walls seemed to be closing in, and it was almost suffocating.

She could feel the eyes of the other students on her as she moved, and Pitch suddenly shouted: "You better watch your back, Freak!"

The laughter that followed caused Elsa to wrap her arms even tighter around her torso, and she began to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She would not cry.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. _

_Don't let it show._

Regardless of her mantra, tears clouded her vision, and Elsa immediately turned to go into the girls toilets. She all but ran into a cubicle, and slammed the door closed behind her.

With shaking hands she fumbled to slide the lock across, and once that was done she rested her head against the door, the relief of solitude and peace helped her shoulders to relax. She let out a quiet, but heavy, sigh. Her eyes were still closed as she took several deep breaths, determined to keep the tears inside. She would not let them reduce her to tears.

But when she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but gasp.

A thin layer of frost covered the back of the cubicle door.

She drew her hands to her chest, her heart once again hammering. Slowly she opened her clenched fists and examined her hands, biting her lip to the point where she could taste the metallic tang of blood. Sure enough, ice crystals were glittering across her fingers and the skin was colder than usual.

She was a freak.

The fear and confusion started to overwhelm her, and her hands began to tingle again. Without warning, shards of ice shot from her hands and stood threateningly as spikes on the tiles around her.

Elsa's breath came out in broken gasps as she tried desperately to work out what was happening to her.

She was a dangerous freak.

And for the first time since her parents died, Elsa White cried.

* * *

**So there we are, that's my first published bit of writing. If you wouldn't mind please could you let me know what you thought? I'd love to get better. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another update! I'm not too happy with the way that this has turned out, so I'm sorry. **

**I hope that my writing style becomes less heavily worded as the chapters progress - I just want to introduce everyone first, and set the scene for the story etc etc**

**Anyway, I hope this is alright! **

* * *

From that day onwards, Elsa further isolated herself from her peers, and even withdrew herself from interactions with her sister and cousin. Instead of spending hours of her time letting Rapunzel and Anna brush her hair until it was static, and helping the two with their homework, she just shut herself away in her room.

When the two came to her door now, they found that they could no longer just walk in like they used to. Elsa had placed her chair under the handle.

Anna knocked her signature knock, and waited for Elsa to reply.

She was met with silence.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there! Let us in? Whatever we did... we're really sorry – aren't we, 'Punz?"

"Yeah, we're really sorry!"

"Please, Elsa? We _really, really _need help with this maths homework!"

Elsa sat on the edge of her bed, her face pained. Her hands were now gloved and folded in her lap. Hidden. She longed to open the door and let the two younger girls in, but she couldn't do it. She was dangerous. Images of the ice spikes in the girls toilets flashed in her memory and she shuddered. She couldn't risk hurting them. Elsa took a deep breath in and wetted her lips.

"Go away, you two. Please. I'm busy... I have my own work to do..." she spoke through the closed door. Her voice was meant to come out harshly, but instead she just sounded tired.

Elsa felt her heart sink as she listened to the muttering outside her door. Rapunzel and Anna were confused, and hurt at her rejection of their company and her refusal to help them with their homework. No matter what she did, she would end up hurting them.

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Elsa began to silently cry again, and snow began to gently fall around her and a frost began to creep up her bedroom walls.

* * *

Rapunzel looked at Anna sadly. She knew how much her cousin admired Elsa, and it was confusing to see that Elsa had pushed them both out so suddenly.

"I just don't get it.." Anna mumbled, playing with the end of one of her copper coloured plaits.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to comfort her, and went to pull her into a hug when a bleep from a phone in the bedroom that Anna and Rapunzel shared suddenly distracted the pair.

"_OH MY GOSH WHAT IF IT'S HIM?!_" Anna squealed, grabbing her cousins hand and dragging her along.

They all but leaped onto Anna's bed, and Rapunzel was grinning ear to ear as she waited for Anna to read out the text which had just come though on her phone. She impatiently swatted her long blonde waves from her eyes.

"Well... Is it him?" She whispered through her excitement. She squealed with glee when Anna nodded the affirmative. "Well what does it _say_?!"

Anna's cheeks were now glowing a vibrant shade of rose, illuminating her freckles, and her green eyes gleamed with joy as she proudly read out the text from her phone:

"_My dearest, Anna, I know that we only really met today, and that you're a bit younger than me, but I just wanted to say that you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid my eyes on and I would be honoured if you would be my girlfriend. All my love, Hans xx_"

The red-head's voice got higher and higher as she read, ending in a voice that was resembled more of a squeak.

Hans South was a student at the same high-school as Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa. He was a copper haired hockey player who was 18 years old and in the same year as Elsa. He had given Anna his number after he had noticed her and her friends (Rapunzel included) hovering around the school's ice rink and openly staring at him during the teams practice during lunch.

Admittedly, Hans was an attractive guy. He was tall, lean and well-dressed. His copper hair was carefully brushed and styled in a formal manner and it framed his strong jawed face perfectly. Hans had a light dusting of freckles across his nose, and his teeth were perfectly straight and white. However, under the well mannered and well groomed exterior, Hans was malicious and calculating.

Over the weeks that Anna and her friends had gathered around the rink, Hans had noticed another member of the hockey team had taken an interest in her. Kristoff was a slightly stocky guy, with kind brown eyes, and was a year below Hans. He was rather shy and this is what had stopped him from approaching Anna. He had shaggy blonde hair and dressed in a much more rugged fashion, and this almost intimidating exterior meant that not many people got to know that he was one of the gentlest people in the school.

Hans had seen Kristoff's longing gazes in the young students direction and thought it would be good to put him back in his place. He had skated over to the girls, and immediately turned on the charm. Before long he had Anna punching her number into his top range phone, a large grin on her face. He skated back, smirking smugly at Kristoff who had watched the whole exchange and now looked like a kicked puppy. He also turned his gaze to Jack Overland, another member of the schools hockey team – and one of Kristoff's closest friends – who was currently glaring at him like he wanted to do nothing more than punch him square in the face, and quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

But of course no one dared say anything to Hans South. He was the team captain, and with a scholarship for a top sporting university up for grabs at the end of the year, not one member wanted to be kicked off the team. Not even Jack Overland.

"So are you two gonna, you know, go on a date?" Rapunzel asked, excitement clear in her voice. She was thrilled for her cousin, who had confessed of her crush on Hans South on her first day at the school.

Anna chewed her lip in thought, and twisted the end of her plait around her finger. "I guess! He wants me to be his _girlfriend _though, 'Punz! I think we're past the dating stage!" she giggled, flinging herself backwards to lay on her bed, staring up at the stars that Rapunzel had painted on their ceiling one Saturday afternoon when she got bored.

Rapunzel fidgeted on the bed, something uneasy settling in the pit of her stomach.

Anna sensed her cousin's hesitation and sighed before sitting up. "Rapunzel, I'm 14 – nearly 15 – years old! I can handle myself! Hans is a lovely guy and true love is true love! Besides, now that Hans is my _boyfriend _I can get you a date with Flynn Rider," she winked, suggestively, before being hit in the face with a pillow.

The pair erupted into a fit of giggles as they began a pillow fight, any thoughts of maths homework and rushed "relationships" long forgotten.

* * *

Elsa sat and listened to her sister and her cousin squealing and laughing longingly and stared around her frost covered room and then at her hands. Her eyes filled with hate. What was happening to her? Sighing in frustration, she opened up her laptop and opened a search engine.

Her gloved fingers hesitated slightly over the keys before she started typing: _Ice powers_

As she scrolled through the results, all she could find were links to online games. Useless.

She could feel the temperature drop in the room as she felt herself grow increasingly frustrated. She scrunched her blue eyes shut, tensed her body and chanted her mantra under her breath, "conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

Sure enough, the feeling inside her faded slightly, and the room began to warm up again. With a determined smile Elsa realised that she could do this. She just needed to stay away from the other students and avoid, well... _feeling. _She pulled herself into a standing position and walked over to the full body mirror that was placed on the wall.

Elsa squared her shoulders, and straightened her spine. She grabbed her hairbrush and pulled her long blonde hair into a neat bun, securing it with bobby pins. With a deep breath she tilted her chin and examined her new appearance. She looked composed and stoic, just as she'd hoped. If you looked closely, you'd be able to see the fear dancing behind her eyes but she wouldn't let anyone ever get close enough to see.

Elsa resolved that she would get to school early each day, and spend most of time in the library, where contact with other students was minimal. She would refuse to speak to her peers and she would avoid Pitch and her gang at all costs.

Solitude was what she did best, after all.

* * *

Across town, a group of three teenage hockey players sat in a bedroom. The sound of video games blasted from the open windows, along with their voices.

"C'mon, Kristoff. Cheer up!" Jack all but commanded, pausing the game that they were playing. This was the third time they'd failed the mission because Kristoff couldn't concentrate on the game.

The shaggy blonde just looked up at Jack with dejected eyes.

"Don't worry, bud. Hans will get what's coming to him eventually and you and – What did you say her name was, Anya? – will hit it off and yeah," Hiccup tried to console, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hiccup was a kind and gentle 18 year old, with hair the colour of dark chocolate that was too long to be considered "short" but too short to be considered "long". He was tall, and rather on the lanky side with large green eyes. His real name was Harry, but his nervous nature led him to stammer and so he was now widely known as 'Hiccup'. Being socially awkward meant that he had little knowledge on 'girl trouble' or whatever the other guys wanted to call it. The only crush he'd ever had was on a fellow student called Astrid, who was captain of the athletics team. She was majorly popular, though, and rather intimidating and Hiccup daren't approach her. Nevertheless, Hiccup was a hugely affectionate and caring friend, and tried his best to make Kristoff feel better. In fact, there wasn't much that Hiccup _wouldn't _do in order to help any of his friends.

"Her name is Anna, Hic, but thanks. She'd never go for someone like me anyway, and with Hans on the scene I have no chance now."

Jack Overland suddenly let out a loud groan, running his fingers through his brown hair frustratedly. Ignoring the alarmed look on Kristoff's face and the look of warning from Hiccup, Jack spoke: "You know what? If you're too scared to speak to Anna, I'll freakin' do it for you. We are _not_ letting Hans get away with this one. It was a low blow, but we all knew that the rat knows no bounds. He's a control freak, Kristoff. But he'll get what's coming to him. I'll see to it, myself. But in the mean time please can we _finish this mission_?" He finished his rant with a flourish, and wave of the controller, referring to the game.

"Jack! What are you planning? You know that you can't afford to be kicked off the team again, especially not with the league and all. There are scholarships at stake, here!" Hiccup fretted.

Chuckling, Jack reassured in his deep baritone that he wouldn't do anything too drastic and that he was smart enough to be careful. He would find a way to bring their hockey captain down a peg or two without being kicked off the team.

The other two boys simply glanced at each other warily, recognising the familiar mischievous glint in their friends eye.

Jack Overland was stubborn, determined and to be honest, they considered him to be reckless. They wouldn't be able to persuade him out of any plan he was concocting inside his devious mind though.

They would have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought, how I can improve etc etc **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again. I'm sorry this is quite late - I've been having troubles with my laptop. **

**This is quite short again, and I hope that they might get longer as I get further into the story, these past few chapters have really been to set the scene so to speak.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has left me a review - I really really appreciate it! ... I'm not sure how to reply though! :( **

* * *

The next week or so passed and for the most part everything at Corona High School was running smoothly. Of course, Elsa was still continuously tripped, laughed at and shouted at in the halls but she refused to let it get to her.

Yes, every word was like a dagger.

Yes, every word that left the mouth of Pitch and her gang of admirers was like poison.

But she couldn't afford to let it get to her.

Instead, Elsa swiftly moved about the school, choosing to buy her lunch (usually just an apple and a bottle of orange juice) from the corner shop she passed on her way to school instead of using the school canteen. She arrived early to her classes and sat at the back, against the wall.

Concealed.

She never contributed to the class, she just listened intently in silence and made her notes in neat handwriting in her light blue spiral bound notebook. As soon as the lesson ended it was lunch, and she would hastily pack her belongings into her satchel and leave, going to the library where she would remain throughout the whole of the lunch break.

That is where she was currently sat, delicately nibbling at a biscuit as she read. To any casual passers by it would seem that the quiet blonde was merely studying, but she was actually reading on a subject that was completely unrelated to any of the lessons she was taking.

Luckily the "magic" and "fantasy" books were highly unpopular within the school, it was rare to find anyone in the library if they weren't looking for an edition that wasn't specifically linked with a subject they were taking. This is why she chose a desk in this area to claim as her own for the hour. Elsa had also collected a few books on physics and chemistry. Over the past few days she had been trying to clue herself up with the science behind ice and water, hoping that understanding the power may help her with controlling it. She was also reading up on the subject of Magic, in the hopes of finding other cases like her own or finding possible ways to control or even get rid of the power she seemed to possess. She had also gathered a few editions from the history section of the library to read up on witchcraft through the ages, hoping to find similar things.

Of course, she knew the basics about molecular structure of water and ice from her previous home education, but she wanted to know as much as she possibly could. She was so absorbed in the book she was reading, following the lines of the pages with a slender, gloved finger, that she failed to acknowledge the pair of bright green eyes watching her from the shelves.

Even though Hiccup was now accepted amongst the players on the ice hockey team, he still felt uneasy when socialising. There was something about being around his peers that made him feel insecure.

Jack and Kristoff were his best friends, and he was thankful that such likeable people had accepted him into friendship with open arms, but he still felt rather inadequate in comparison. They were tall and toned with muscle and a good personality to match. Jack was loud, humorous and highly charismatic whereas Kristoff was kind and funny in his own, unusual way. While Hiccup was tall, he lacked muscle definition and was more on the lanky side. While Kristoff's and Jack's messy hair looked good, Hiccup felt that his own untamed hair just looked dishevelled and unkempt. His friends spoke in deep baritones that sounded assertive and well.. attractive, but Hiccup himself felt that he had a strange, almost nasal twang to his voice, and his stammer certainly didn't sound at all assertive.

This is why every now and again when the team wasn't practicing over their lunch break, Hiccup found solace in the school's library. The fantasy section was his favourite place to be, as it was quiet and empty and had an abundance of books for him to get lost in. He didn't believe in magic per sé but he enjoyed reading about the likes of dragons as the contrast between the brave protagonists he read about and himself were so different, he could almost forget that he was quiet, awkward hiccup for a little while.

However, today Hiccup's plans were altered when he went to sit in his usual seat and found it already occupied.

He couldn't help but stare at the girl before him. He recognised her vaguely, he might have seen her walking through the corridors or she may have been in one of his classes, he wasn't sure. She had her platinum blonde hair secured in an intricate looking bun, and though her eyes were downcast as they greedily read the words on the dense pages she had open on the desk in front of her Hiccup could see that they were large and framed by long dark eyelashes. The most curious feature about the girl in his seat, though, was her gloved hands. It was no where near cold enough for gloves, and besides they didn't look thick enough to provide much warmth.

Elsa suddenly seemed to realise that someone was watching her and her eyes snapped up from the book and glanced around almost fearfully before locking onto Hiccup. If it were possible, her large eyes grew wider as she immediately jumped up and gathered her things. Hiccup could see her hands shaking as she rushed to mark her place in the book.

Hiccup wanted to speak to her, reassure her that she could sit there. He wanted to apologise for staring so openly.

He held up his hands and tried to stop her leaving, but before he could even utter a word the mysterious girl had rushed past him, her eyes downcast and her books held secretively against her chest. As she passed Hiccup could swear that a cold breeze followed.

He stood almost conflicted. Should he follow her? What would he say? Did she want to be followed or spoken to by him? Probably not. Slowly he sat down in the seat that had just a minute a go been occupied and opened the book he had picked up. Judging by how many pages into the book the mysterious girl was, she had been there a while. But if that was the case, why was the seat so cold?

He felt a rush of guilt. Was he that bad that even someone who doesn't even know him didn't want to sit with him? He could only hope that she would come back tomorrow.

* * *

Elsa stalked down through another aisle of the library, trying to forget the emerald eyes of the boy that had found her. For days she had been able to sit there undisturbed, and now she would have to find somewhere new. All this avoiding was exhausting.

It wasn't that she felt unsafe around him. His eyes actually seemed gentle and kind – unlike most of the others that burned into her from the other pupils – and most importantly he didn't immediately shout and jeer at her. In fact, Elsa would go as far to say that he looked just as uncomfortable to be in her presence as she felt to be in his. It was her fear of accidentally hurting someone that prevented her from being more polite towards him. Pitch's threat also rang in her mind, like a bell.

"_I can make your life a living nightmare" _

She tugged frustratedly at the edges of her gloves as she moved, the tingling sensation in her hands growing gradually stronger as her emotions increased in intensity.

_Conceal, don't feel. _

_Don't feel._

_Don't._

_Feel. _

* * *

That afternoon, Hiccup was making his way to hockey practice, his skates slung loosely over his shoulder. He was still thinking about the girl from the library.

It turned out that he _did _recognise her! She was in his biology class that afternoon, and he recognised her from English class, which they also apparently shared.

Her name was Elsa White. He thought that was a little ironic considering her platinum blonde hair. But apparently she was more widely known across the school as "Freak" among various other things. He'd heard the other pupils in his class torment her throughout the lesson, whispering at her and knocking her stuff off the desk. Hiccup knew that she was new to the school, but what she'd done to deserve such hatred baffled him.

Hiccup himself had struggled to fit in, and people had often singled him out and made his life a misery. It wasn't until he tried out and got into the school's hockey team that people backed off and let him be. Some even wanted to be his friend! However, the likes of Pitch Black still made him feel unwelcome in the institution, despite him having been there for just as long as she had.

Wait a minute...

The team!

Hiccup had a sudden thought that maybe, if he invited Elsa to watch the hockey team practice, she might become more accepted by her peers. He didn't think it would cause a sudden surge in popularity, but somehow he didn't think that a quiet girl like Elsa would like that. But maybe she'd appreciate being able to do her work in peace, and not having to hide away in the library at lunch time.

He just had to try to build up the courage to speak to her without looking like a creep... and find the courage to actually _speak _to her.

He was jolted from his thought process by a clap on the shoulder from one of the team members, Bunny. He had reached the rink.

Bunnymund – or just Bunny – was an Australian student who was relatively new to the team. He was tall with short hair and side burns. His hair was naturally a shade of dark brown, but he chose to dye it a shade of grey - much to the rest of the teams bafflement. Bunny was in the same year as Hiccup, Jack, Hans and Kristoff but he was a good head taller than most of them.

"Wake up, mate! We've got a big game coming up, we can't afford to have you daydreaming!" He chuckled, "What're you thinking of, anyway, hm? Astrid?" Bunny dragged out Astrid's name and then proceeded let out a full belly laugh at his nervous friend's uneasy expression. Hiccup's crush was seen as pretty ridiculous by most of the team. Bunny included.

Hiccup just laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck, and moved to the bleachers to put on his skates. He surprised himself as he realised that he hadn't really thought of Astrid all afternoon.

Practice went smoothly and as practice drew to a close the team skated a few laps around the rink to work off any excess energy. It was in this time that Hiccup was approached by Jack.

"Hey, Hic, you alright? You've seemed pretty distracted this afternoon," Jack's tone and eyes portrayed nothing but seriousness. Behind Jack's mischievous exterior was a deeply loyal and caring friend. Hiccup was almost ashamed to say that he had initially been intimidated and even wary of his team mate.

Hiccup wetted his lips, unsure of how to breach the subject he wanted to talk about before asking, "Do you know the new girl?"

Jack looked up in thought for a moment, "The one everyone calls a freak?"

"Her name is Elsa, Jack"

"Well, she _does _wear gloves in this weather, Hic," Jack defended himself with a small smirk. "But yeah, I know who you mean. What about her?"

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, wringing his hands slightly, "Can she come to practice tomorrow?"

Jack laughed, "You haven't got a crush on her have you?!"

"No! Of course not! She was on her own at lunch today and I just thought that maybe..." Hiccup trailed off, embarrassed.

"Wait, so you want this Elsa girl to come to watch our practice, so she doesn't feel _lonely_?"

Hiccup looked away as he nodded, his cheeks going slightly red. He suddenly realised now ridiculous his idea seemed.

"Aw, man. Hic, I don't know..." Jack started, his light blue eyes glittered though his tone was sombre, "I don't know if we'll have enough space for her to sit..." He gestured to the bleachers, which were completely empty besides a couple of girls who were there to watch the likes of Hans South.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, I don't see why she can't come along. But you better come on if you want me to give you a lift home - I've got to babysit Jamie at 7."

Hiccup let out a breathy laugh of relief as he realised that his friend was joking. Now he just needed to figure out a way to invite Elsa to come to practice.

* * *

**so, there's chapter 3! I'm sorry - it's a bit of a filler chapter again but the story will pick up soon, honestly!**

**drop me a review to let me know what you thought? :) Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Firstly, I'm very sorry this is so late, my laptop broke and I had to get it repaired. Also I apologise for how short this chapter is. It was longer but when my laptop died I lost it. **

**Anyway, I hope this is ok - it was rather late when I wrote this - leave me a review please to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hiccup watched the wall clock nervously. He was going to talk to Elsa at the end of Biology to invite her to watch himself and the rest of the team practice. He had already made several attempts to talk to her in the library, but she always rushed away and she was scarcely seen in the corridors.

As the teacher announced that the class could pack away their things and leave, Hiccup practically leaped from his seat, scooping his belongings into his arms - he would pack them away in his locker later. He tried to weave through the other members of the class to get to Elsa's seat, where she was hastily collecting her own stationary to pack them away neatly into her case.

As he approached he didn't miss the way that Pitch and her friends slyly took Elsa's notebook and textbook from her desk. A flush of anger coloured his cheeks and before he could really consider what he was doing, he found himself blurting out:

"Those books aren't yours! Give them back to Elsa now or I'll... I'll..."

Pitch raised a defined eyebrow and she let out something that could resemble a chilling cackle. "You'll _what_?"

Hiccup faltered and caught Elsa's shockingly blue eyes. The fear, confusion and shock in them made him swallow whatever apprehension he felt. "I don't know yet, specifically, but I'm sure Jack could come up with something pretty good." He even dared to finish with a smirk.

Pitch and her gang frowned. They'd forgotten that Hiccup was no longer considered to be a "lame-ass". Jack Overland was someone that even Pitch didn't fancy going up against. Though Jack wasn't violent _per sé, _he was able to humiliate and the last thing she wanted was the school to laugh behind her back because of some hockey player. She scoffed at the scruffy boy and strode away, her gang following quickly. As they passed each one bashed into Elsa with their shoulders.

Elsa made no effort to fight back, instead casting her eyes to the floor.

Hiccup frowned, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. They still didn't give Elsa back her books, and he felt a flush of guilt and even failure, knowing how thorough she was with her notes. It wasn't likely that she'd get them back anytime soon.

"I'm, er, I'm sorry about your books," Hiccup told her, dejectedly with a sad smile.

Elsa looked at him for a moment before muttering an almost inaudible "Thank you" with a nod and made to move away, swinging her satchel securely onto her shoulder.

Suddenly a light bulb seemed to flicker in Hiccup's head and he called out for Elsa to wait.

She turned around, almost hesitantly. Her eyes kept darting towards the door but Hiccup ignored it.

"It's lunch now,"

Elsa nodded slowly, a minuscule smile playing on the corner of her lips.

" - and I was wondering, if you wanted to, you could come with me to ice hockey practice and copy my notes? I mean it's entirely up to you, it won't be as quiet as the library but I have biology notes and you don't anymore and... yeah" Hiccup trailed off his rambling and held out his notebook for her to take. It was black with dragons embossed onto the cover.

"Why are you being nice to me?" her tone was a strange mix of accusation and confusion, but her gaze was unwavering.

"Why _shouldn't _I be nice to you?" Hiccup countered with a lopsided grin.

This time Elsa smiled, genuinely smiled. And with a gloved hand she reached out and took hold of the notebook.

Hiccup pretended not to notice the way her hand shook, and gave her an even wider reassuring smile. "Well, we better get going or we'll be late."

* * *

The pair then walked down the corridors, making their way to the ice rink. Hiccup tried on several occasions to make conversation but found that Elsa was far too busy wringing her hands and looking around to speak to him about things such as "why would there be folk tales about dragons from completely different places with the same descriptions if they never existed?" instead they walked in a silence that wasn't quite companionable but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable, either.

Elsa occasionally glanced at the boy who she had seen watching her in the library. He seemed so different in the way he held himself in comparison to the others she passed in the corridors. He seemed almost unsure of himself, like he was constantly cautious of making a wrong move. His smile seemed genuine unlike the sarcastic sneers that people such as Pitch threw her way.

Though she didn't consider him a friend, he was the closest thing to one she had and she would be only deceiving herself if she said that she didn't like the warm feeling it caused.

Jack was warming up by doing laps around the rink when Hiccup arrived. He was about to shout a greeting when he realised that he was walking with someone.

He recognised the girl with the white-blonde hair. It was the new girl that Hiccup was going on about the other day, Elsie or something.

Jack skated over to them and flashed a signature grin.

Hiccup smiled in return, "Jack! Hi! This is Elsa," he unnecessarily informed him, gesturing to the girl who was now standing almost defensively at her full height, watching Jack with wide, wary eyes.

Undeterred, Jack nodded and offered a hand to Elsa, "Jackson Overland" he announced with a wink and a grin.

Elsa instantly recoiled from the hand, drawing her own gloved hand to her chest and taking a step back. Jack and Hiccup both shared a confused glance but said nothing.

"I'm going to copy out these notes now. Is it OK for me to use some paper from your book?" Elsa asked Hiccup, quietly.

"Sure, sure! Just help yourself – we're friends now, Elsa," Hiccup reassured her with a smile.

Elsa's eyes widened considerably at his words, and she looked at him for a moment with her lips slightly parted as though she wanted to protest, but her timid nature prevented her from doing so. Instead she cleared her throat somewhat awkwardly and after nodding once at both Hiccup and Jack, she made her way up the stairs of the practically empty bleachers, ignoring the stares and sniggers from the cheerleaders who ate lunch there.

Once the boys were certain that she was out of earshot they looked at each other. Jack looked at his friend with an incredulous expression while Hiccup just smiled uneasily.

Hiccup spoke first.

"The hand thing was just an Elsa thing, I think. I think it's a problem she has with dirt... Or something, you know?"

"_Just an Elsa thing. _Honestly, Hic, you hardly know her."

"I know her better than you!"

By this point Hiccup had fastened his skates and the pair were stepping onto the ice to begin their warm up laps.

"And I know that she has no friends, and Pitch and her gang give her Hell at every opportunity, and that's why she hides herself away in the library. I just thought that she would enjoy herself more and maybe even open up if she knew that she wasn't completely alone. I know that people are cruel and this place can seem pretty lonely despite being full of people," He added.

The pair looked over at the bleachers where Elsa sat, scribbling away in Hiccups notebook. Both sets of eyes were sympathetic, but Jacks were now alight with another emotion.

"You say Pitch has her in her sights?"

"Yeah, I saw it today. They took her things. That's why I'm letting her copy my notes."

Jack just nodded once, now certain. "If Pitch wants to make Elsa's life a living nightmare then we'll just have to watch her back, won't we? Besides, I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring Pitch down. Her and that ass-hole," Jack flicked his head in the direction of Hans, who was shouting at some poor first year student who wanted to interview him for his English project.

Hiccup grinned a thankful smile at his friend, happy that he was going to make Elsa welcome in their group. If anyone was a good person to have helping to fight your corner, it was Jackson Overland.

Maybe between them they would be able to extinguish the permanent fear that seemed to blaze behind Elsa's icy blue eyes.

* * *

**Soo...? was it ok? Let me know!**

**Thank you! **

**Also, the story will begin to pick up from about here what with everyone getting to know each other a bit!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! sorry this has taken a while, I've been a bit busy. **

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed - they really do mean a lot and they also motivate me to write, so thank you so much.**

**I hope this is ok, I'm slowly making progress in terms of plots etc. Thank you Lyanah for being so helpful and encouraging!**

**Anyway, I hope this is ok. Let me know what you thought!**

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Elsa accompanied Hiccup to the ice rink at lunchtimes. However, much to the confusion of the others, she would never go on her own. Hiccup either walked with her from their lesson, or if they were in different classes he would meet her in the library.

Elsa didn't want to admit it, but she was thankful for Hiccup and Jack. They always made her feel welcome, and even if she didn't laugh or grin like she wanted to when they fooled around, she appreciated what they were doing for her. Even Kristoff, the kind (if not slightly rough looking) team player was warm and welcoming, asking her about her studies and if her hair colour was natural. Even the Australian student, Bunny, frequently came to ask how she was doing.

Now, of course Elsa was still terrified of hurting them with her _condition, _and of course she still wore the gloves and stayed at a good three foot distance from them when they spoke. But she found that when she was with them, she wasn't as scared.

She could forget about Pitch.

She could sometimes even forget about her ice problem. If only for a little while.

Everything seemed to finally be going well for Elsa.

But what goes up must come down.

It was about a week later when Jack was walking down the corridor, supposedly heading towards his lesson, when he saw a load of paper scattered across the floor. Normally, he wouldn't even notice this, but the sheer amount of it caused him to stop and look at what it was.

Crouching down and picking up a piece of paper with frayed edges, he could see that he was holding a page of neat, precise notes on something called _'Osmosis_' and though he didn't do biology, he knew from Hiccup's moaning that this was something he had recently been learning about in the class.

Putting two and two together, Jack realised that these were probably the notes that Pitch and her cronies took from Elsa a couple of weeks ago.

Now, Jack was all for pranks – sometimes the pettier the better – but this was not a prank. Elsa didn't deserve this, Hell! _No _student deserved to have their hard work destroyed for no good reason. Scooping up the pages and aligning them as neatly as he good, he made a swift change of direction, the cunning cogs of his mind already whirring.

* * *

Pitch, Effy and Ursula were all leaning against the tree right at the back of the school field, smoking, as they skipped classes when Jackson Overland approached. They could spot his navy blue hoodie and beige trousers from a mile off. From the speed that they could see his brown hair bobbing with his strides, the gang could immediately tell that he was mad about something.

It wasn't uncommon for Jack to skip classes, but it was uncommon for him to actively seek them out. Usually it was them who found him.

Effy and Ursula saw him approach, and swiftly had a silent conversation through the language of eye contact with occasional glances and raising eyebrows. Coming to a silent agreement, Effy nudged Pitch, intending to alert her of the fast approaching male, only to find that she had already seen and was staring across the field at him, intensely.

Once he was close enough, Pitch flashed a sly grin to the others, as if to say _"I got this_" and pushed herself off the trunk of the tree and snubbed her cigarette with the toe of her black boot.

"Well, well, well, hello Jack," Pitch greeted, with a malice laced smile.

"What the Hell is this?" Jack all but shouted, waving the wad of sheets he'd collected. His blue eyes were blazing with angry energy, daring them to ignore him.

"Nothing to do with me," Pitch smirked, examining her nails. A thrill traveled down her spine as she practically felt him bristle. She enjoyed getting a reaction from him.

Jack scoffed, and shifted his weight from foot to foot while shaking his head. He took a few large strides closer. When he spoke, his voice was low and quiet, heavy with the weight of a threat, "Leave her alone."

No-one needed to clarify just who they were talking about.

Pitch considered it to be somewhat of a connection between them.

Sensing a challenge, Pitch drew herself to her full height – which was about the same as Jack – and raised an eyebrow before she spoke in an equally quiet way, "Why should I?"

Jack flashed a smile, but it wasn't a welcoming one. "Let's just say I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," he said cryptically, quirking an eyebrow and gazing around, looking slightly bored. Truth be told, Jack was making everything up on the spot, but from the outside every move appeared planned and carefully calculated.

Pitch faltered. She had a suspicion that Jack was bluffing, but as much as she hated to say it, she wouldn't put anything past him. "Why do you even care? She's a freak!"

"Says the tall, creepy looking girl with black lipstick," Jack retorted.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't realise it was such a crime to care about your prom date these days, jeez."

Pitch openly gawked, as did Effy and Ursula.

"Come on Jack, you can't seriously expect me to believe that you're taking that Freak to prom." Pitch sighed, though she frowned slightly in confusion and her fists clenched in an almost defensive way.

Jack was just as shocked at the words that had just left his mouth. It was the first thing he thought of and now he guessed that he had no choice but to go along with it.

"And why wouldn't I? I mean, Elsie is a really great girl and I feel lucky. In fact, _you _should feel lucky that I haven't brought you down by now. Especially with the way you treated Hiccup, you're very much on my naughty list."

The words flowed from his lips as easily as silk. _Honestly, _he thought smugly to himself, _I should be taking drama! I'm going down the completely wrong career path, here. _

Pitch scowled and squared up to Jack. When she spoke her tone was dark and menacing and her voice even seemed to be trembling slightly from barely contained anger, "I can't say that I believe you, Jack. But if you have by some sad twist of fate had something of a mental confusion and are telling the truth, all I can say is that if you want a pretty date for prom, you better watch Blondie's back."

And with that she stalked away, her gang in tow.

Jack stood, watching them go, his chest heaving. His hand still tightly held the wad of frayed notes, and upon looking at them he suddenly thought of the person they belonged to and the enormity of the lie he just told.

Had he just made things worse for Elsa in the process of trying to make things better?

Jackson Overland, the optimist was infact thinking that what he just said may have been a little reckless – was Elsa even going to prom? He doubted it. She hardly seemed like a social butterfly, even if she had seemed a little less... icy... over the past few days.

How would she react when she found out that he was her date to prom? Without any real say-so? Surely, if she was going to go at all she would want to go with Hiccup. Out of everyone she seemed the most comfortable around him, never arriving before him and never leaving after. They always came and went together. If Jack didn't know about Hiccup's almighty crush on Astrid he might even go as far as saying that the guy had a crush on the school's 'Freak' and vice-versa.

Oh God.

Hiccup was going to kill him when he finds out!

Hell, the whole damned team would kill him when they find out that Pitch is even more desperate to get their new friend's head on a spike. He could already hear them shouting, yelling, at him for being so bloody rash. He could already see Hans' smug grin, hear his patronising drawl telling him how damned 'disappointed' he was.

He didn't even really want to think of how Elsa would possibly react, because truth be told he had no idea! He hardly knew her. All he knew was that she was lonely, wore gloves, was intelligent and was number one on Pitch's hit list for some unknown reason.

Pitch.

Suddenly Jack remembered what Pitch had said and began to feel simultaneously cold with fear and hot with pure white rage.

"_if you want a pretty prom date..." _

Now, if that wasn't a threat then Jack wasn't on the ice hockey team. To say that he was outraged would be an understatement. But as reckless as he was he knew that Elsa would probably pay the price for any spontaneous reactions, and from here on in he would have to be careful with what he said and did to Pitch and her gang. Suddenly he felt as though he was on a giant chess board. And like all professional chess players, he needed a bit of time and silence to think and plan.

And turning on his heel, Jack headed to the library. It was a period where most people would be in classes so he assumed he could go undisturbed until lunch when he would go to ice hockey practice with a clear mind.

* * *

Going to the library was an almost alien experience for Jack. He hadn't been there before for anything other than seeking out Hiccup when he was too caught up in one of his books to notice that he was late for class, practice or even going home.

The library was pretty silent, as a library should be. All Jack could see were shelves upon shelves of books and all he could hear was the faint tapping of keys from the student from a few years below who sat on one of the only computers in the corner. As he moved through the aisles he caught the glimpse of a familiar head of white hair.

He remained unnoticed as he watched her examine the spines of several books as she walked along the aisle, following the books with a gloved finger but never once touching any of them.

It took Jack a few moments to decide whether he should keep the prom bombshell a secret until he'd worked it out more, or whether he should just tell Elsa everything before she heard it from gossipers in the corridor, or even from Pitch herself. Eventually, he decided on the latter.

"Elsa! Pssst!" he mock whispered, walking out from behind a row of shelves where he had been concealed.

Elsa practically jumped out of her skin at Jacks voice. She let out a small yelp, and her eyes went wide as she clutched her hands to her chest and turned away from him with her eyes tightly closed. Listening closely, Jack could hear her quiet muttering, but he couldn't work out what she was saying.

He tugged the strings of his navy hoodie, finding himself suddenly cold – _did they leave the air con on in here or something?_

"I, er, thought you might want this," he explained meekly when Elsa turned back to him, an almost stiff look on her face.

She visibly relaxed at the sight of the familiar notebook paper, but she hesitated to take it, drawing her fingers into a fist.

"Is that... Are those my notes?" she whispered.

"Uh, I think so?" Jack laughed almost uneasily. This interaction wasn't going as well as he thought. He wasn't expecting her to run into his arms or anything, but this distance was strange. It was almost as if she didn't know him at all. Like she was keeping him at arms length.

Elsa nodded, still making no move to take the wad of paper from him. She eyed the pages as though they were wild animals that could lash out at any moment. She cleared her throat, tugging the edges of her token white gloves further up her wrists.

"Could you just, um, put them on the desk over there? Thank you." She gave him a small smile, but it was probably one of the biggest he'd seen her give.

"Sure" Jack placed them gently on the desk, eyeing the books that were open. He chuckled lightly. He never expected someone as logical and serious as Elsa to be into things like _magic. _When he voiced his amusement she rushed over and slammed the books shut.

Her breathing was becoming rapid and her eyes bulged, "Please don't tell anyone"

She knew it was irrational but the last thing she needed was anyone putting any possible pieces together and finding out about her... _condition._

Misunderstanding, Jack let out a laugh that seemed far too loud in the silence of the library. Noticing Elsa's almost hurt expression he immediately sobered and looked at her sincerely.

"You don't have to worry about Pitch anymore, Elsie. I've sorted it! She won't do anything anymore," he explained with a gentle smile.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I've spoken to Pitch and she won't upset you anymore. Trust me."

Elsa stared at Jack incredulously. What was he saying? "_How_?" she pressed, the confusion and desperation coming through in her voice much more than she anticipated.

Jack scratched the back of his neck and ruffled his brown hair, muttering something Elsa couldn't quite grasp.

"_Imayhavetoldherthatyou'remypromdate_," he mumbled, through his teeth, into his shoulder.

Elsa huffed in frustration before composing herself, "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Jack sighed and looked at Elsa almost apologetically, "I may have told her that you're my prom date."

"Wait, you did _WHAT?!_"

* * *

**I hope this was ok - I'm sorry if it's boring. **

**Lostblueheart 16 - I'm sorry, I'd already finished this chapter when I found your review, but an Elsa POV is definitely something I'll consider doing. I'm not sure if I'd be able to do it justice though... :(**

**Let me know what you thought! Anna will be in the next chapter (I haven't forgotten about her or Rapunzel, I promise haha!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the massive surge in reviews, follows and favourites! Oh my goodness, I'm so happy! It honestly made my day to see so many positive things, so thank you so much.**

**I wrote this chapter in just over an hour, and I'm really sorry if this is boring or grammatically incorrect - just let me know and I'll sort it.**

**This chapter is very Anna (and I guess Rapunzel) centric, as I don't want to forget about them and they're a big part of the later story (was that a spoiler?)**

**Anyway, on with the story! I hope this is ok - let me know what you thought! (if it's bad please be gentle haha)**

* * *

Anna practically raced to the ice rink when she was _finally _let out of her Art class. She and Rapunzel had been in trouble following an accident involving various clay pots, spilled water and flying paints and had since spent every lunch time for the past few weeks in detention, doing various chores for their art teacher who was determined to make the girls pay for the damage they had caused in sweat and boredom.

Unlike Anna, Rapunzel actually enjoyed some of the tasks they were set as art was one of her passions. But even she had to admit that there were only so many posters on Van Gogh that she could staple to a display board before she found it tedious and repetitive.

Today was their first lunch time of _freedom, _and Anna had one thing on her mind: her _boyfriend_.

Just saying "_boyfriend_" made Anna squeal out loud.

Hardly anyone had believed her when she had proudly declared to her classmates that the captain of the school's ice hockey team was _her boyfriend. _There were even a few that refused to believe her, even after she showed them the text he had sent her, a proud smile painted onto her face.

"No offence, Anna, but why would Hans want to be _your _boyfriend?" one girl had asked in her English class one day, "Not trying to be rude or anything, but he has the whole school at his feet. Why would he suddenly decide that he wanted a 15 year old girlfriend who has freckles and ginger hair when he could have _anyone_?"

Anna wouldn't admit it to anyone – not even Rapunzel – but she had been slightly wounded at the girls comment, and after a few minutes of panicking about Hans and any ulterior motives he may have, she simply came to the conclusion that her class mate must have just been jealous. And Anna reasoned that that wasn't her fault, she had been flaunting it too much and it was only natural that people would start to get upset. So from that day forward Anna had tried to do her best to not mention Hans at every given opportunity.

However, she did start to borrow her cousins foundation in an attempt to cover up some of her most prominent freckles.

Anyway, Rapunzel was trying to keep up with her cousin as she forced her way through the crowds of students all piling out of their lessons to make the most of their lunch breaks.

"Anna! Anna, hey! Anna _wait up _gosh dammit!" She called out as a particularly large class poured out of a science lab, resorting to using her pointy elbows to clear herself a path.

The redhead was already steaming ahead without looking back, remaining oblivious to her cousins protestations. An almost manic looking grin lit up her freckled face when she pulled out her phone to see that Hans had replied to her text.

_Brilliant, can't wait to see you xx _

Anna had been texting him all morning with uncontainable excitement. They barely ever got to meet up outside of school (Hans was a _very _busy and important member of the ice hockey team and he dedicated most of his time to perfecting his playing skills) and being in different years meant that they never got to share any lessons, much to Anna's dismay – she'd love to pass private love notes and make prolonged eye-contact while they were meant to be concentrating on their work, _so romantic! _So going to the ice rink today meant that Anna was the personified version of a bottle of coke with a mento in.

As she entered, all she saw was the copper haired ice hockey captain. She ran up to the side of the rink and leant against the wooden railings, resting her head on her hands, smiling and sighing dreamily as she watched him skate around, commanding the other players with his deep, authoritative voice.

Kristoff noticed her straight away. He was slightly shocked by her presence – she hadn't been seen at the side of the rink for ages and he had to fight down a blush as he saw her look at him with those hooded blue eyes. He grinned crookedly and waved awkwardly when Anna perked up and suddenly started to wave, madly.

It was only when Hans skated past him - 'accidentally' bumping his shoulder - with a smug side smile in his direction that he realised that Anna hadn't even been looking at him.

He felt stupid.

He didn't need a girlfriend particularly, and when he saw the girl with ginger plaits a girlfriend wasn't _really_ quite what he saw. His feelings were more of an infatuation, a crush. It was just that Anna seemed far too innocent for the likes of Hans South. She was bright and intelligent but so _naive. _She has no idea of what Hans is truly like, the intentions he has, his reputation. All she see's is a handsome guy giving her what she thinks is affection.

Kristoff thought it was painful to see the way that Hans rolled his eyes when they noticed the red-head come rushing in, and it took all his will power not to punch him straight in that nose that all the girls deemed "cute" when he overheard the way he read out Anna's texts in a mocking voice, laughing at her innocent fondness with his friends.

But he was just Kristoff. He couldn't do anything, no matter what Jack said. He was no knight in shining armour, and he wasn't even sure that Anna would want his help. As far as he knew, she didn't know he even existed.

With a sad smile to Bunny, who had been watching him with concerned eyes, they began to practice, even though Hiccup and Jack were both missing – something that was rather unusual for the dedicated pair.

"Hans! Hey!" Anna chirped as Hans skated over to her. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet from the excitement.

Hans greeted her in return and gave her a quick hug over the railings. As he drew back he kept his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Emerald locking onto azure.

"I've missed you," Anna admitted, a blush colouring her cheeks.

Hans chuckled, and slowly ran a cool hand down one of her plaits. "I've missed you too, my Princess," Hans told her softly.

Anna giggled loudly at his nickname for her and playfully slapped his arm, blushing madly.

If she looked over Hans' shoulder she would have seen Kristoff hit the puck with a lot more force than necessary, earning a scolding from their coach.

"We don't get to see each other a lot do we?" Anna sighed, placing one of her hands over top of one of his.

Frowning slightly, Hans shook his head, his copper tresses flopping slightly with the movement.

Suddenly, Hans beamed, flashing Anna his set of perfect white teeth. He bent down slightly to be at her height and told her, "I know what. How about you come and hang out with me and my friends after classes this afternoon? Meet me by the bike sheds and I'll take you in my car. How does that sound?"

Anna had to make a strong conscious effort not to swoon right there and then. _Hans was inviting her to hang out with him and his friends – it's getting serious! _

She could only nod dumbly with a crooked half grin, her eyes wide. But shaking herself out of the dreamy trance she asked, "What about Rapunzel? Can she come too?"

Hans looked over at the blonde, who was chatting away enthusiastically to Flynn Rider, pointing out the patches she had sewn onto her purple coat.

"I don't think so, Princess," he told her in a sad voice, "Don't you want it to be just us?" he looked almost hurt at the idea of Anna not wanting to spend time with him, making the 15 year old feel instantly guilty.

Anna didn't want to point out that it wouldn't be "_just them" _if his friends were going to be there too. She didn't want to lose out on this opportunity to hang out with her super hot boyfriend _outside of school!_

"No, of course, yeah, pssfft! I totally get it!" she said, waving her hand to show how she was swishing the idea away.

"Great. See you later then," Hans leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before skating away, shouting commands at the shaggy blonde haired player who looked as though someone had just told him that Christmas was cancelled.

Rapunzel came rushing over when Flynn also skated off. She was grinning wildly, waving a piece of paper that looked like it had been torn from the corner of a notebook.

"Anna! Anna I got his number! I got Flynn Rider's _number!_" She sounded almost disbelieving as she twirled her biro around her fingers like a baton. She stopped and put the pen away, embarrassed, when she accidentally hit herself in the face with it.

"Oh my GOSH, Punzie! _How?!_" Anna squealed as they rushed out of the ice rink, arms linked.

"He has an art project due soon, and can't decide on what to do so I just so happened to explain that I _freaking love art _and now we're going to work on it together at the weekend!"

The pair continued to chatter excitedly as they headed towards the canteen to get lunch.

* * *

When Hiccup went to the library to collect Elsa, he wasn't really expecting to find her stuff laid out over the table - Elsa was normally ready to go by the time he arrived now - but what was _really_ unexpected was finding Jack sitting in her seat, his chin perched on top of his hands in a thinking pose, his eyes closed.

Elsa was nowhere in sight, though.

"Jack? What're doing? Where's Elsa?" Hiccup blurted.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, we're in a library for Christ's sake and I'm thinking, here."

"Jack," Hiccup warned.

Jackson Overland slowly opened his eyes and looked almost sheepishly up at his friend. It was an expression that Hiccup had only seen a couple of times and it was usually when he thought he'd screwed up. Majorly.

Hiccup sighed, heavily.

"What have you done, now?" he reluctantly asked, his tone sounding distinctly like a parent giving their naughty child one last chance to own up to something before they found out for themselves. It was a tone Hiccup himself was more than used to hearing.

Jack looked somewhat offended, "What do you mean '_what have I done now?' _jeez, Hic, have you got no faith in me?"

"Not when you pull that expression, I don't" Hiccup said bluntly.

Jack chuckled quietly, secretly proud of his friend for his surge of confidence over the past year or so.

"Jack!"

Jack sighed and ran his long fingers through his brown hair. It was looking especially messy today with all the hand-running it had endured.

"Elsa's mad at me."

"Why?"

"I gave Pitch a reason to leave her alone," Jack said, truthfully. Hedging was one of his _many _talents.

Hiccup frowned in confusion, his green eyes narrowing accusingly. If there was one thing that he knew about Jack, it was that he only never told the full story when he was trying to hide something. Jack would never pass off the opportunity to spin off a dramatic tale full of his own brilliance.

"Ok... How?"

Hiccup dumped his bag onto the floor with a _thump _and pulled out a seat at the table, facing Jack. He mirrored his posture, resting his chin on his hands.

Reluctantly, Jack told Hiccup the whole story. However, he embellished it ever so slightly to make it more dramatic. When he finished, Hiccup was looking at him with an open mouth, as if the boy before him had suddenly grown an extra head.

"I... I don't know what to suggest, Jack. But you've got to find a way to fix this."

"Wow, Hiccup, you really should go into counselling because you sure do know how to make a guy feel better!" Jack drawled sarcastically, looking away. Why was no-one appreciating the good in what he'd just done?

As if he could read his mind, Hiccup smiled apologetically. "It's not that you haven't done a good thing, Jack. And I'm sure that Elsa is really thankful that you got her notes back – mine are pretty basic compared to what she does – and I'm sure that once she really thinks about it, she'll be grateful for your getting involved in all this. But you've just got to see that she doesn't really know you... She doesn't really know any of us, yet. She's only just started taking part in conversations, Jack! From what I can tell, she's never really had a solid friend group before. How do you know that she doesn't think that you're just setting her up for a massive prank here?"

Jack opened his mouth to protest – he wasn't a bully! But Hiccup continued first.

"You have a pretty infamous reputation for pranking, Jack. And Elsa doesn't know anything else about you really besides what she hears from other people. I mean, sure you seemed pretty nice when you've been with her for those few moments at lunch but can't everyone put on a face?"

Jack looked down. Did Elsa really think that he was potentially setting her up for some horrific prank?

"So what do I do?"

Hiccup stared at Jack for a moment before shrugging and scratching the back of his neck. He always hated giving advice, "I don't know, but you've got to do something, especially if Pitch is still involved. I'm going to go and find Elsa now, I want to see if she's OK and if I find her I'll try my best to reassure her. If you go to practice, tell Coach that I'm sick, please."

With that Hiccup sighed and left, leaving Jack alone at the table, surrounded by Elsa's things, trying to work out what to do next.

Really, he needed to earn Elsa's trust, because if not Pitch would have both of their heads on spikes.

_What was he going to do?_

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the closet of a classroom that was no longer used, Elsa sat hunched over in the corner.

Her blonde hair covered her face as she hugged her knees.

An explosion of snow and ice had formed around her like a frozen firework.

She cried silently as one thought ran repeatedly through her mind.

_What was she going to do?_

* * *

**So, there we go. I'm sorry if this was really boring, I feel that it was really boring. I know that nothing really happened, but it does lead to things - I swear! **

**I think it's pretty dull, and more of a filler chapter but it's necessary in order for me to move the plot forward and more interesting things will happen as the story progresses. Also I want to show more of the relationships between characters and what have you.**

**I also kind of rushed it, so I'm sorry for any bad wording or grammatical mistakes. I'll probably take this down and edit it at some point if I realise it's embarrassingly bad haha.**

**Anyway, I hope this was OK, and I hope I'm not being too confusing with trying to build characters of several people at the same time. **

**Pretty please leave me a review to tell me what you thought? I really do appreciate it! :)**

**Thank you. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**From the long and a little bit scary silence, I assume that the last chapter was far far worse than I originally thought! I am so sorry! In all honesty I'm feeling a bit embarrassed to post any more. I like getting some feedback, and I think that I'm just a little scared that this one will be just as bad or worse than the last one. I had to write this in a rush as I've got a lot going on so I apologise in advance.**

**Once again, I'm sorry. **

**I do only write as a pass-time, though. So I am by no means a professional writer or even a good one.**

* * *

By the time Elsa had composed herself, she was over half an hour late for her next class – biology.

She internally groaned as she realised who would be in that class, and knowing his and Jacks friendship Hiccup would no doubt know what he had done.

Elsa knew that she was probably coming off as highly ungrateful. Jackson Overland, a guy who she could just about deem an acquaintance, had jumped in and got her a ticket away from the torment and distress caused by Pitch.

But at the cost of going to _prom. _In all honesty, the idea of prom hadn't crossed her mind since she got to the school. Sure, she had seen the flyers and posters advertising the date, time, place and theme of the event but Elsa never had any intention of going. She couldn't think of anything worse than sitting in the company of people who despised her for hours on end, in an uncomfortable outfit.

And this was all before she discovered her... _condition_.

The thought of going to prom made Elsa feel physically sick. There was a very high chance that she could hurt somebody if she lost control – and when she was stressed the powers were almost impossible to control.

It was then that Elsa realised: she would much rather have Pitch and her gang beat her black and blue if it meant that she wouldn't have to go to prom, and her powers remained a secret.

She only had the rest of the year at school, and then she would be free and able to work out what to do next.

By this time, Elsa had reached her locker and as she went to put the key into the lock, she noticed a wad of paper sticking out of one of the slots. Someone had tried to push something into her locker!

Elsa bristled. This was her private locker! When would people just leave her alone?

But as she pulled the paper out, she noticed a bright yellow sticky note had been stuck to the front page. She peeled it off and in a scrawl that was rather messy and hard to decipher, she read:

_Hey Elsie! _

_I thought you might want these, biology's next, right? _

_Anyway, I hope you're ok._

_Text me and we can meet over a coffee or something?_

_Jack_

Underneath his name, Jack had written his mobile number along with a smiley face at the end.

Elsa looked at the papers in her hand. They were her notes! She hadn't even realised that she'd left them behind. Flicking through them she realised that though some of the corners were torn and frayed, the majority were in a good state.

Against her will, the blonde smiled.

She still didn't trust him completely – or even as much as Hiccup – but something about the gesture made Elsa warm up a little towards the fluffy haired ice hockey player. She pushed down the niggling concern that he knew where her locker was and her timetable, despite her not ever telling him. He was Jackson Overland – he probably knew everything he wanted to know about everyone in the school.

However, she didn't feel comfortable with giving him her number. His reputation as the school's number 1 prankster made her wary. If he got hold of her number then who knows who else would get hold of it and goodness knows what kind of messages she could start getting.

Unsure of what do about it all just yet, Elsa made her way to biology. Her heeled shoes clicked against the flooring and the sound echoed across the empty corridors as she walked briskly.

* * *

Hiccup looked up eagerly from his experiment that seemed to be failing miserably when he heard the door of the science lab open and close.

The sound was gentle, and nobody else seemed to hear the late comer enter the room, but Hiccup had been waiting for it.

He had been concerned when he couldn't find Elsa. He'd looked in all the other parts of the library and even asked a group of girls who just came out of one of the sets of girls toilets if they'd seen a senior student with white blonde hair go in or come out at all.

When he came to the conclusion that Elsa would not be found until she wanted to be, he sighed and made his way dejectedly to his next lesson, expecting her to be ready and waiting in her seat as she sometimes was.

But she wasn't.

So naturally, Hiccup was relieved to see her sneak into the classroom. It took a bit of effort not to jump up out of his seat. Instead, his green eyes glittered behind the large, safety goggles, and he visibly relaxed his shoulders. When Elsa glanced his way he smiled crookedly and did a tiny wave.

He was shocked when Elsa flashed him a tiny smile in return, before turning her attention to their professor who was handing her a white lab coat and a set of safety goggles and telling her about the experiment she had missed the tutorial for.

Hiccup looked up again, pushing the goggles onto the top of his head, when he heard a set of footsteps coming over and stopping at the side of his desk.

"Miss Winters is going to work with you this afternoon, Harry," their professor informed him, "as she missed the beginning of the lesson I felt that you would be the most appropriate partner to fill her in. Plus, I dare say that you may need her help to get any result at all," he added quietly with a cough and then he walked back to his desk to continue marking papers.

The pair acknowledged each other silently with a nod before looking at Hiccup's unchanging mixtures in test tubes.

Elsa furrowed her brow and looked at the sheet of paper she had been handed, then she gazed around at the other experiments that were going on around the room.

"It's meant to be colour changing, but it's er... it's not," Hiccup explained, flushing a little in shame.

Elsa looked over Hiccups shoulder and read his notes – almost thankful of her time reading his work before, as it made the task quick and easy. After a pause, the blonde picked up a pipette and dropped a few drops of acid into the tubes and started a stopwatch which was already laid out.

"Give it thirty seconds, and it might change," she said gently. She was blushing a little herself, embarrassed to have just altered his experiment without even asking his permission.

Hiccup instead grinned and thanked her, patting the empty stool next to him.

Elsa sat.

"Are you, er... Are you OK? I mean, Jack told me about the whole prom thing." He asked quietly, looking around slightly to make sure that no-one was listening. His goggles were still on top of his head.

Elsa nodded, wringing her gloved hands in her lap. She was getting worked up again, and as she looked at the almost dorky boy beside her to tell him to _please, leave the subject _she found herself suddenly reassured by his soft expression.

It was kind and gentle without being invasive. It was a look similar to the one that her parents gave her when they wanted her to talk to them about her being bullied at school. It was an expression of care and Elsa knew at that moment that there was nothing untoward about Hiccup's concern.

With a sigh, she quietly explained her predicament. From not wanting to go to prom, to feeling like she was being entirely ungrateful and unfair towards Jack to not knowing how to respond to the sticky note she had found in her locker. The only thing she left out was about her powers.

The whole time Hiccup listened intently, nodding where he needed to and when she had finished he tried to give her as best advice as possible. He also put in a good word for his friend, assuring a wary Elsa that – Jack, though reckless and infuriating – really meant no harm.

By the end of the lesson, the fluid in the test tubes had changed colour as they should have done and Elsa waited for Hiccup as he packed his things away, and they walked out together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack strolled out of his own lesson (business management) 10 minutes behind the rest of the class after being pulled back for a long 'chat' regarding his tardiness towards studying.

As he swung open his locker, whistling a tune as he relished the silence of the empty school, a folded note on blue paper caught his eye.

Unfolding the note, he read the neat, even handwriting:

_Jack,_

_Thank you very much for my notes, I really do appreciate what you did._

_If you'd like, meet me by the broken oak tree in the park tomorrow evening at 7. _

_Elsa._

He even read the note in her formal, detached tone. But even so, he smiled at her method of reply. Maybe Elsa was secretly just as witty as he was? He didn't know. But he would make it his aim to get to know her better as it would mean that she would get to know him.

Then hopefully Pitch would let both of them be come prom day.

As he strolled out of the school, his backpack slung loosely over his shoulder, he slipped another note through Elsa's locker. As he heard the paper flutter to the bottom, he smirked slightly to himself and continued his walk.

As he walked out he noticed the cute little ginger girl with plaits – the one who often came to watch them practice – loitering by the bike sheds, looking a little tetchy. Deciding that this was an opportune moment to talk to her and get the ball rolling between her and Kristoff, he detoured from his path over to her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Anna jumped and spun round, her eyes scanning the doors to the school and the car-park as she did so. She noticed the guy who spoke – he was on the ice hockey team like Hans.

She nodded politely, readjusting her bag strap.

"I'm just waiting for my boy– Hans. I'm just waiting for Hans," she informed him.

Jack couldn't help but think of Elsa as he watched the redhead straighten herself into an almost regal posture as she spoke. She even wrung her hands nervously like Elsa did.

_Minus the gloves of course._

Ignoring the fact that she was waiting for the douchebag that was Hans, Jack continued. "I'm Jackson Overland, but you can call me Jack." He introduced himself. He flashed her his lopsided grin, and offered her his hand to shake.

Anna immediately took his hand, shaking it vigourously. "I'm Anna White. Just Anna." she laughed awkwardly.

_Wait, Anna White? Wasn't that Elsa's surname?_

"Do you have a sister, Anna?" Jack decided to just bite the bullet.

Anna's blue eyes widened. Was Elsa friends with the ice hockey team? "You know Elsa?"

Jack wasn't too sure of how to answer that question. He guessed he did know Elsa, but at the same time she was a complete stranger to him. His big mouth had gotten into a lot of trouble today alone, so he resorted to just nod.

As he did, a bright red car drove round the corner from the car park.

Hans South let the window down, and leaned out of the drivers side, one hand resting on the wheel.

"Anna!" he called, "Are you ready?"

Anna White grinned, and hurriedly said goodbye to Jack before running over to the car and jumping into the back seat.

Jack caught Hans' glare and held it. However, he looked away when he caught sight of the woman in the passenger seat.

What was Anna's seemingly innocent little sister doing hanging out with the likes of _Pitch?_ Did she not know what she was like? Anna's sweet nature led him to believe that she was oblivious to Pitch's bullying ways, just as she was oblivious to Hans' behaviour towards others and even herself.

Suddenly the word 'Oblivious' seemed like a pretty apt way to describe Anna, and he added her to his ever growing list of people that he wanted to help.

He watched the car drive out of the school gates, and turn the corner.

Did Elsa know about Anna's after school activities?

He guessed that he'd just have to ask her tomorrow evening when he met her at the broken oak tree.

* * *

**If I write anymore, it will be following Anna some more. I think that I want to go alternate characters so one chapter is more Elsa-centric and then the next one more Anna-centric and eventually they'll merge. **

**it's a very slow moving story, I know. I would speed it up but I don't particularly want to rush it. **

**I don't even know if I should continue it! **

**Let me know what you thought of it (please) **

**There'll be more drama in the next one, I know that it's been a bit boring with not a lot happening but again, I felt it was necessary. **

**Thank you x**


End file.
